Goode Boarding School
by xHadesChildx
Summary: After the Giant War, Percy Jackson is to return to New York City, and to Goode Boarding School. Little did he know that many others would be following. The demigods start a new life, a mortal life in their journey through high school.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Percy Jackson, after a hectic summer which no one would believe, was returning to high school. Goode Boarding School, to be exact. Sure, he was looking forward to his return and to seeing his few mortal friends again, but he knew he'd miss all aspects of Camp Half-Blood, namely, being with Annabeth. Annabeth Chase, the girl he was more than proud to call his girlfriend, who just happened to be a daughter of Athena.

Percy sighed and resumed packing his things for the following term. He hated how he was among the outcasts just because his taste in everything was different to those around him. He wore old jeans, a loose t-shirt and sometimes, a hoodie. That was alright, however, major problems aroused when he topped history classes regularly, as well as Greek and geography. Otherwise, all his other subjects were a mess. He fought to keep his grades above C in English, especially. His dyslexia didn't help at all.

Percy was a regular contributor to sports, he competed in swimming (obviously), basketball, karate and many types of sword-fighting (including fencing). You'd think a sporty guy like him would be the hearthrob of the school, but apparently, his looks and tastes didn't meet the standards. At games, he was jeered at and was never really noticed by his teammates, if any. Only the coach saw his potential.

The last thing he put in was a photo of him and Annabeth, dressed nicely and casually, so he could tack it above his bed in his dormitory. It was the only thing to remember her by until next summer, whike he feared for her life and if he'd see her again on a day to day basis.

As if on cue, there came a gentle tapping on his bedroom door. It was definitely his mum, calling him downstairs for breakfast so they wouldn't be late for the start-of-term assembly.

Breakfast was bound to be semi-disastrous and teary, just like whenever else Percy went away. After an awkward meal, mother and son arrived at Goode Boarding School. With his blue duffel bag in hand, Percy made his way through the crowded corridors to check which room he was in.

_Dormitory 2B, Room 39_, the notice read.

As Percy made his way there, he noticed that whenever he walked past a group of gossiping girls, they'd turn and stare, faces in a half scowl. A scowl that would never be completed, because there wasn't a use for them.

_Thank you, Kronos. At least you helped me, in that little aspect. _

**A/N: Here is the prologue of my new story, future chapters will most likely be much longer!**

**- xHadesChildx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Welcome, or welcome back, to Goode Boarding School, students and teachers. I hope you all have had a wonderful summer break and you're ready for a term of hard work," Principal Wright began. Some students, the gangster kids mostly, scoffed loudly at the last comment.

As teachers sent them menacing glares, the principal droned on and on about what was to be expected this term, how only with hard work brings success and many other things of which Percy tuned out.

By the time she finally said, "You are all dismissed to your dorms to get ready for the term. Your timetables will be in your respective rooms," the majority of the student body, except a few teacher's pets, had fallen asleep. It was evident on the faces of a few kids that they had been drooling in their sleep.

As the bell sounded, a mass of kids groaned and got up, heading towards their dormitories. Percy was among them.

On his way back to the dorm, he saw a few girls look at him with raw hunger and want in their eyes. To Percy, it felt like they were monsters, _empousai_, and it took every ounce of his strength to not reach for Riptide and lash out at them. If this kept happening, it would be a long term.

* * *

_Hello, Percy Jackson. _

_Attached is your timetable. Your roommates will arrive tomorrow, for private reasons. _  
_Thank you and enjoy your stay at Goode Boarding School, where everything is jolly good!_

_Regards,_  
_Mrs Wright_  
_**Principal**_

Percy located this note on his bedside table as he entered his dorm room. It was 4 or 5 to a room and he would have it to himself for the night. _SWEET!_

Checking his schedule, Percy groaned. It was never any good.

_Advanced Ancient History_  
_Advanced Languages - Greek_  
_English_  
_Mathematics_  
_Biology_  
_Chemistry_  
_Economics_  
_Commerce_

Those were his classes and he enjoyed none of them but the first two, as he more or less failed the rest.

Suddenly, he got an unstoppable curiosity for who his roommates were to be, but after a few minutes with nothing to do, he fell soundly asleep.

* * *

He never did wake up. Not until there was a muffled banging on his door. He opened one eye and then closed it again, thinking the noise would go away, but it hadn't. Perturbed, Percy screamed, "I'm coming!" before trying to make himself look decent, giving up almost immediately.

When he opened the door, there stood Principal Wright, who was no doubt there to introduce his new roommates, and here he was wearing a pair of old blue boxers and topless! _Amazing impression that would have on anyone! _His face flushed when he realised what he was wearing, then muttered, "Good morning, ma'am."

"Actually, Mr Jackson, it is afternoon. I believe you have overslept. But no matter, I'm here to introduce you to your new roommates. I know you have been here for a while and this is their first time, so be nice, alright?"

Percy nodded, eager to see who he would have to put up with for the term.

Three boys stepped out from behind the wall, giant grins on their faces. Percy could not help but stare in shock, his mouth slowly curving into a matching grin.

* * *

**A/N: Guess who his roommates are? **  
**I know I said that this chapter would be better, longer, but I just had to leave it here. Honestly. Don't you agree?!**

**Thanks for your reviews and the many followers/favouriters. You keep me writing! Honestly, I have been extremely pleased with the results of the first chapter.**

**- xHadesChildx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Annabeth sighed, unsure of how to proceed. She was frustrated, to say the least. A daughter of Athena almost always knew what to do and conveniently, it was now that she did not.

_He will be there, it will be fine, _she kept reminding herself but couldn't satisfy the growing curiosity and nervousness causing butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't help but wonder if she would be alone and not make any new friends, or if she would fail a particularly hard class or something happened. Whatever small words of reassurance she tried giving herself were fruitless efforts of calm, just so she could get her mind off things and sleep for the night, in her bed at Camp Half-Blood. She wouldn't be returning in quite a while, but Annabeth was happy her friends would be with her. Sure, Chiron loved the help he got from the older campers when teaching the younger, newer demigods, but he understood well that they also required a formal education, something camp couldn't provide. Due to this, he enrolled those who were willing to a boarding school.

Annabeth heaved a heavy sigh. Her previous schooling experiences had not exactly been ideal, since she was among the outcasts for being a nerd. Her looks had the potential to make her popular, or so she was told, but her knowledge apparently did not score high on the popularity charts. She wondered whether this would be a similar deal and hoped, prayed to her mother, that it would not. It was always inevitable, too, for people to mistake her for the stereotypical 'dumb blonde' at first, then openly gawk at her knowledge. She didn't know whether to feel proud or frustrated.

_Well at least I have my friends from camp... and _him.

She was restless all night and barely got a wink of sleep. She knew she'd regret it the next day, and she did.

In the van with a handful of other campers, all of which were her good friends, Annabeth tried fruitlessly to attempt to stop the queasiness. _Heck, she wasn't this nervous when she fought Arachne!_

She tried to set her mind on other things, like Thalia Grace, her best friend, chatting continuously beside her to everyone in the proximity, but she couldn't focus. _Focus, Annabeth, this is only school. You've been through MUCH worse, _she chided herself intensely.

She propped her head against the tinted windowpane, hoping the coolness would soothe her, but whatever minor effect it had was lost in a matter of seconds. Annabeth was genuinely confused, as she had never felt so nervous with anything in her life. Not even when her mother gave her the duty of retrieving the Mark of Athena did she worry this much. Well, she kind of did, _but this was only school! _All children of Athena loved school and excelled at it greatly. _Excelled. _Annabeth was afraid of failure.

As they pulled into the parking lot of Goode Boarding School, they were greeted by security who quickly let them pass after learning their identities. The students packed inside the van got their belongings, which were kept to a bare minimal and hurried out to collect their timetables from the front office, as they were lead to their rooms by some members of staff.

Annabeth had never gone to boarding school before, and despite what research she could do, she couldn't help but feel excitement over her nervousness for being in this new, hopefully inviting, environment.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys,**

**Well this chapter was just detailing Annabeth's inner thoughts, because even she isn't perfect and I don't want a Mary Sue character. Everyone has insecureties.**

**AND I positively cannot thank you guys enough! Honestly, all you reviewers/followers/favouriters are amazing!**

**One reviewer, rabbit448 (guest), has correctly guessed Percy's roommates. Congratulations! I'm surprised to how many people thought it would be the Stoll brothers and even I admit that would be quite amusing.**

**Thanks again for your encouragement. It is knowing that so many people are reading/reviewing that I keep writing!**

**Hm, guess the shippings that will be in this story? In the future, anyways, as Annabeth/Percy and one other couple will already be together and the other two will be developed.**

**- xHadesChildx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

If miracles existed, Percy Jackson would be experiencing one right then and there.

Even before the principal introduced his new roommates to him, Percy knew who they were, however he just grinned goofily from happiness and listened to the principal's introductions anyways. He knew these boys better than anyone else, why would he require a mortal to introduce them? He played along until she had finished speaking.

Percy held up his fist, a giant grin plastered on his face and fist-bumped the guys, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Grover Underwood and Nico di Angelo. He was positively radiating with excitement to see his friends here.

"Why are you guys here?" Percy asked, casually. This earned her a hard glare from the Principal but she was ignored.

"Camp manager said we should come here, this particular school because you were in it and it's close to camp," Grover explained, attempting to sound normal whilst in earshot of the principal. _Wow, so it was Chiron who planned all this. So who else is here?_

"Have fun and get to know each other!" Principal Wright exclaimed, then left the boys to unpack.

Percy caught up on what had happened at camp and why so many demigods were sent to one place for schooling. Even though he only left Camp Half-Blood a few days ago, a lot had transpired during that short time.

"So, who else is here?" Percy asked, hoping ever so desperately Annabeth would be, even though he knew she'd be safer back at camp. He missed her already!

"Oh, you'll have to wait and find out!" Grover replied mysteriously, putting on an innocent face with a glint in his eye.

_He knew and wouldn't tell! That bastard_, Percy thought, supressing a growl. He couldn't wait for dinner, as he would definitely be able to see who had come, along with his roommates.

This could positively be the best schooling year ever! _Did I just say school was good?! _Percy was now half-arguing with himself.

* * *

Finally, after numerous hours of anticipation, it was dinner time. Percy had spent the day locating other demigods, or at least trying to, but with absolutely no success. Now, he could see for sure.

His stomach growled, begging for food, as Percy ran excitedly to the mess hall, leaving his friends behind him.

When he opened the door to walk in to the cafeteria-like room with people collecting their foods, eating and chatting happily, he sighed. _How was he meant to locate a bunch of demigods in this crowded area? _But he should have put more faith in himself, as demigods had an aura different to those of all the mortals around them.

How he had never realised this before, Percy did not know. But now he knew.

Weaving in and out of the maze of tables, Percy finally spotted them. A table of girls, sitting by themselves and blending into the crowd as much as demigods could. His face formed into a humongous, goofy grin as he made his way over to them.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys,**  
**Thanks for all your support! This is by far the story with the best outcome out of everything I've written so far in terms of followers and favouriters, in terms of when they were at this small number of chapters. So thanks.**

**Next chapter will be who the girls are! Percabeth reunion will happen. That's as much as I can reveal!**

**Also, sorry for the late update and the frequently short chapters! I just can't help myself cutting it off sometimes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Before he reached the girls, Percy got an idea. It wasn't the nicest thing to do to your girlfriend who was on full alert constantly, but Percy couldn't resist.

He sneaked up towards their table, ready to scare them out of their minds. Slowly, Percy approached the lone table in the dining hall, making sure to stay hidden as much as possible.

While he was merely metres from Annabeth, Percy realised that monsters could do this to her too. At the thought, he scanned the area instinctively. Luckily, there was no sign of monsters.

In a hiss, Percy said, "Annabeth Chase," trying to sound very snake-like. It immediately caused everyone on the table to stifle laughter as she turned, alarmed and ready for battle.

When she saw Percy, Annabeth positively growled. "Stupid Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth half-yelled, causing nearby table to look at them with 'what is your problem?' looks plastered to their faces, before quickly turning back to their meals.

"Your Seaweed Brain, Annabeth," Percy replied intelligently, for about the first time in his life. Stunned almost speechless at his arrival, Annabeth rose to her feet and stood facing Percy.

She looked so sweet, however, anyone who knew Annabeth knew that couldn't ever be true. She leaned in, first resting her head on her boyfriend's chest before looking deep into his eyes. Mere millimetres before their lips met, Annabeth grabbed Percy's arm and gave it a hard twist. It bent at a somewhat grotesque angle, but there was no broken limb. Just as his arm was bent, Percy was also kissed, rendering him useless.

_Well, here's a disadvantage of dating a daughter of Athena! They're ridiculously intelligent._

He immediately regret having the thought, as Annabeth was perfect.

Following some intense reunion making out, Thalia cleared her throat. "Go get a room!" she complained, with nodding from the others. Annabeth pouted and sat back down while Percy made space himself on the table. Soon, they were joined by the boys.

_So, Annabeth, Thalia, Hazel, Reyna and Juniper have come. Perfect._

It was the old gang again. Nothing could have gone more smoothly.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys,**  
**Excuse the really bad chapter. This was just a major filler. Sorry if there wasn't as much Percabeth fluff as anticipated. Also, sorry that it is so short! I know I should've made it longer, but official classes and stuff will start from the next chapter.**

**Thanks everyone, for your reviews/favourites/alerts. It is so nice to see you guys like it, even though I'm not 100% proud of it.**

**Have a great day and you can officially guess the couples now! (: It's pretty obvious who they are, though.**

**- xHadesChildx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Her alarm went off at six o'clock sharp, startling her roommates. They, of course, knew this would happen, but that didn't mean they were happy about it.

Groaning and rolling around, Thalia Grace repositioned herself to fall back asleep. Hazel did the same, not used to rising this early.

Annabeth promptly leapt out of bed, in high spirits for the first day of school, the worries of the previous day left behind her.

Reyna and Juniper did the same, as they both were early wakers. Juniper liked the morning sun on her skin, as it helped with her photosynthesis process and it was just plain comfortable.

Reyna, being burdened with duties as praetor of New Rome, had also had to rise early, to get everything organised before the day ahead.

Thalia was nocturnal, more or less, due to her being with the Hunters, whom she was here to possibly recruit more of. Hazel was very similar, with her extended stay periods in the Underworld.

Annabeth sat outside in the morning sun studying off her history textbook of which she had received along with her book pack and various other textbooks. History was her first subject and she wanted to brush up on the details, even though the first topic was Greek History, followed by Roman History in the next term. She knew she could ace it, but hey, the mortal concepts could be rather odd in comparison to the truth.

Juniper lay near Annabeth in a tank top and shorts, oblivious to the weather that did not allow others to dress the way she did, especially this early in the morning. Reyna was taking a stroll around the school grounds, familiarising herself with everything, in case the knowledge would come in handy later.

By eight, the school grounds were filled with bleary-eyed students and teachers, all making their way to the mess hall for breakfast.

There were rows upon rows of tables, so the gang joined up and claimed one of the larger tables. Making small conversation while feeding themselves hungrily, they were done in a matter of minutes, ready for class.

Annabeth had History with Reyna, Thalia and Percy, while the others had English together. Wishing them luck because of their ADHD, Annabeth's group, led by her and Percy, made their way to the designated classroom.

"Welcome to your first class of the day. I am your teacher for this subject, Professor Biringham," she introduced brightly. She was a rather plump brunette, who had rather nice looks.

"This term, we will be discussing Greek history and mythology. Raise your hand if you have prior knowledge of the topic," she asked, as the hands of the demigods immediately shot up, Percy's a bit late as he was half asleep.

"Very good. Can anyone tell me what language the people of Ancient Greece spoke?"

Annabeth was called upon, as her hand was the first to pop up. "Ancient Greek, miss," she replied in a 'duh' tone, causing the rest of the class to chuckle. This was so unlike Annabeth that even Percy sat up.

"Who took over Ancient Greece?"

A kid in the back row called out, "Modern Greece, DUH!"

With a grimace from Reyna, she raised her hand and answered, "Rome, miss. The Ancient Romans, led by Alexander the Great, took over Greece."

"Yes, that is correct, however, we will move onto that discussion next term. With a basic knowledge of Greece ahead, we will first study religion."

This caused the demigods to grin. They would ace that... well, as long as they didn't spew out random facts that were unknown to mortals.

"Can someone please name the three main gods, who are also siblings and children of Kronos?"

Both Percy and Thalia's hands shot up, but Thalia spoke before Percy could.

"The Big Three are Lords Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, rulers of the sky, sea and Underworld respectively," Thalia answered, with as much formality she would address a god with.

The teacher nodded. "Mr Jackson, as you were so keen to answer the last question, you may answer the next. Name three goddesses in Greek mythology," the class snickered as Percy grimaced at the use of the word mythology.

"Athena," Percy said at once, not in the mood to be blasted to pieces by his girlfriend's mother. "Artemis," Percy answered again, much to Thalia's satisfaction, "and Hestia," Percy finished, really not wanting to name either Aphrodite or Hera. He also thought that Hestia deserved to be mentioned.

The teacher was definitely surprised, especially when Percy had said Hestia, as she was not considered a main goddess.

The lesson proceeded smoothly with the demigods answering the majority of the questions, while accidentally spewing out random facts unknown to mortals, but not too much.

Percy found it especially hard to go through the discussion of Dionysus without screaming out that he wore Hawaiian clothes and drank Diet Coke. This would've been weird, no doubt.

In that class, Professor Biringham discovered that Annabeth, along with Percy and Thalia knew Greek (to some extent, but not the full) while Reyna knew Latin. When asked how they learnt the language, they answered that it was a mandatory language program at their summer camp. It wasn't even a full lie.

After the hour-long period, they left in search of the science classroom. In this class would be Annabeth and Jason, while Percy, Juniper and Nico had trigonometry. The remaining had physics. All the unpleasant subjects.

At least after recess, it would be PE! That would be aced easily.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys,**  
**Longer chapter as promised! (: Well, slightly longer, anyways.**  
**Like? Dislike? Too cliché? Please review with any suggestions or comments!**

**More interesting things due to happen soon (:**

**rabbit448: Why are you always right? :D Good job. It's like you read my mind.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**- xHadesChildx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Annabeth glanced around the change-rooms as she got ready for gym. Her self-esteem lowered as she saw the bodies of the girls in her class.  
Sure, she was fit and everything, but her body was nothing compared to the slim bodies of her classmates. Fighting monsters had given Annabeth quite a substantial amount of muscle in her arms and she had developed high amounts of stamina, but not the nice curvaceous bodies of her most other girls her age.

Quickly, she got changed and met the gang outside, in the gym. It was going to be a mixed gender sports session. None of the demigods could wait to know what sport it would be.

* * *

After some time spent waiting for the slower students, the teacher announced that they would be doing athletics, including sprinting, relays, shot put, discus, javelin and others. For warm-up, they were required to do 25 push-ups and run a lap around the gym. Then there would be a surprise fitness test.

Percy was first to finish his push-ups, since he was most likely the strongest. Leo, Jason, Nico and Grover finished mere seconds before Annabeth, who was followed by Thalia, Hazel, Juniper and Reyna. Being demigods had to have an advantage. They raced each other around the stadium a few times, waiting for the rest of the class to finish. They were out of practice, due to the lack of camp, anyways.

Many of the girls failed to do their 25 push-ups, as did some of the more scrawny-looking guys. The stronger guys were surprised to see they were beaten by Percy, his friends and FIVE girls.

"Our surprise challenge is... rope-climbing!" the teacher announced. The demigods grinned while everyone else groaned. They were still tired from the push-ups and the lap. The teacher then proceeded to explain the rules.

There were four ropes, that looked to be no higher than 25 metres. "Any volunteers?" The hands of Percy, Annabeth and Jason shot up. Reyna also raised her hand, seeing Jason raise his.

They made their way over to the ropes, smirking at each other. This would definitely be a race to the top.

With one foot on the large knot tied at the bottom of the rope (there wasn't even a knot at camp), they tensed for the whistle to blow. When it did, they sprang up at record speed. Annabeth and Percy were in the lead, followed by Jason who was struggling to remain ahead of Reyna. With a grin when she was almost at the top, Annabeth shot upwards, winning. She was followed close by Percy. Jason, being the cheat that he now was, summoned a small current which lifted him up to the top without him using much more effort, effectively beating Reyna. Reyna growled at him as they descended very quickly. When they were at the bottom, it was noticed that the teacher was staring at them as if in shock.

It was then that Annabeth realised it was probably unnatural to mortals to climb at such a speed. "We go to a camp that is very tough on our fitness," she explained. His expression looked a little less shocked, but still looked as if he had seen a ghost.

With a shake of his head, he called upon the next volunteers who were the remaining demigods, satyr and tree nymph, who scaled the ropes just as easily, excluding Grover and Juniper, who still finished in record time in comparison to the rest of the students.

At the conclusion of that, the athletics sprints began. Percy won, closely followed by Jason and Annabeth. All the demigods, Grover and Jupiter broke the school records, Percy now holding the record for the boys his age and Thalia for the girls. Annabeth came a close second to Thalia though. For the relays, Thalia and Nico went with Percy and Annabeth as a team and won. Jason used slight forms of cheating but was still beaten by Percy in the end. Obviously, this left the coach shocked.

Shot put came after, as they each tossed the 4kg (8lb) shot as if it weighed nothing. Without much surprise, this broke records also. Jason for the boys and Annabeth for the girls.

Javelin, the equivalent of spear-throwing in the modern world of mortals, was pretty simple. Surprisingly, Hazel and Nico were the ones who broke the records. Then Annabeth remembered they, as children of Hades/Pluto, could probably make the ground keep the javelin up, no matter what. She sighed. Cheaters.

High jump, long jump and discus went well, but nothing out of the ordinary occurred, for the demigods, anyways. It turned out that they weren't that good at high jump, unlike another girl in that class. Kaitlyn, who was tall and skinny, had perfect technique in both high and long jump. No more records were broken that day, as discus did not go very well either, surprisingly.

In the change-rooms, Annabeth and Thalia heard some whispering.

_'Who does he think he is, that loser, Jackson? Taking all the records. I vet he took steroids or something!'_

_'Yeah. Last year he was only a scrawny little kid. There is no way he could've done what he did.'_

_'AND he has a girlfriend! That brat, Chase. His whole group probably takes drugs. PSH, camp my ass!'_

_'Who do you think the other guys are? They look pretty hot too, except why would they be friends with Jackson?'_

_'Ugh, obviously he's brainwashing or bribing them!'_

_'You_ _know, if Jackson wasn't such a loser and a cheat, I'd go out with him. Chase probably just feels sorry for him anyways.'_

Annabeth had had enough. She made her way towards the girls who were speaking poorly of her amazing boyfriend. _You would be dead now without him! _Annabeth thought menacingly. With intentions to severely injure, at least, in mind, she formed her hands into a fist.

At the last moment, just before the girls saw her, Thalia grabbed her shirt. Annabeth turned and growled. "You heard what they said, Thalia! Let go if me!"

"They're not worth it, Annabeth. Come on, let's just go."

A furious Annabeth followed Thalia out, still not wanting to let it go.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys,**  
**Sorry for the late update! School started so updates will be slower now. Sorry!**

**Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. To make up for the late update, it's somewhat longer (: Well, not really. Sorry .. **

**Question: Out of Thalico, Jeyna and Lazel, which couple should be introduced first? **  
**Question: How does a group date sound?**  
**Question: Time skip until weekend for next chapter? Or one more class first? Study hall, maybe?**

**Leave your answers in reviews!**  
**Thanks for reading!**

**- xHadesChildx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It had been a week. Percy's reputation had considerably improved due to his looks and had also gone downhill due to the fact that he had a girlfriend. A few girls had asked him out already, all of which were rejected. This was why Annabeth loved Percy, for he knew what Athena would do to him if he even considered anyone other than Annabeth. He was more scared of Annabeth's mother than he was of whatever the other girls could do to him. Annabeth had taught him well.

The class settled down as the supervisor finally entered the room. It was a "free period" to most of the class, even though it was technically known as "study hall". Annabeth was a little miffed as to why the majority of the class would give up on the chance to study and complete their homework. Instead, they would act like complete idiots and fool around when the supervisor was facing the other way. Annabeth, being a daughter of Athena, was dutifully reading over her textbook as she completed the assigned task, hoping to finish the essay as soon as possible.

Annabeth sat beside Thalia, Juniper on her other side. The boys, Nico, Percy and Grover sat opposite on the same table, while Jason, Leo, Hazel and Reyna shared another. Looking up, Annabeth noticed a gaze on her best friend and she felt the need to tell her, even though she knew Thalia would hate knowing, or even thinking that way.

"Thalia?" Annabeth asked, looking at the girl beside her, hoping she wasn't being a disturbance. She wasn't one who would usually disturbed someone when they were studying, which all of her friends were, but this was important.

"Hm? What's up?" Thalia asked, looking up from her work, small smile on her lips.

"Well, uh, don't kill me, but, I think… Nico… Um, I think he likes you, Thalia," Annabeth whispered, bracing herself to be attacked.

"Annabeth, are you okay? What are you saying? He knows I'm a Hunter… Why would you think that?" She answered in bewilderment.

"Well, um, I kinda noticed him staring at you for the past 20 minutes, while you were working. Plus, it wouldn't be surprising that he does. You are beautiful, you know," Annabeth whispered quickly, adding in the last comment for good measure. Since joining the Hunters, Thalia had begun to let her hair grow out of her old punk style, now into midnight black locks. They were done in a tight side French braid, falling onto her left shoulder. She remained looking like a teenager, but without the usual skin problems (pimples, acne etc.) that others her age would have. She was practically flawless, much like a goddess.

"You can't be serious…" Thalia groaned, but Annabeth noticed a hint of a smile on her lips. Annabeth grinned; noticing the slight hint of what could be Thalia liking a guy, despite her being a Hunter.

"You like him, don't you?" Annabeth smiled. They truly wouldn't be that bad of a couple… _Wow. I was turning into an Aphrodite kid…_

"Ew! Annabeth, I'm a Hunter!" Thalia replied, shocked that she would suggest such a thing.

"But you do like him, even a little bit, right?" She pressed, smirking.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Annabeth? You sound like an Aphrodite kid…"

Annabeth's eyes widened, and then smiled. "Well, don't admit it then, but I swear…" she stopped mid-thought.

Sighing, both girls went back to their work.

* * *

**-Meanwhile- **

"Nico? What are you doing?" Percy asked the boy who was sitting beside him. Sure, he had openly stared at Annabeth, even literally drooled over her, but why in the name of the gods was Nico looking at Thalia like that? She was a Hunter!

"What?" He asked, snapping out of his daze.

"Why were you staring at Thalia?"

"I was not!" Nico replied indignantly, sending a small glare in the direction of his friend.

"Then tell me why you were looking in her direction… Wait, don't tell me you like her…"

"I was just thinking!"

"Oh, so you do like her. I see how it is!" Percy teased, and then turned to Grover. "Hey Grover, I think Nico likes-" He was cut off by Nico who slapped a hand over his mouth and simultaneously punched him on the arm, hard. He turned to glare at his attacker, who glared back at him before Grover stepped in.

"Cut it out, guys. Percy, what were you saying?"

Nico continued to glare, warning Percy not to say anything. He decided to semi-ignore Nico, as he replied, "Well, Nico likes someone…"

Nico glared harder, as Grover laughed, which earned him a punch on the shoulder.

"Sorry," he spluttered through a fit of laughter.

"What are you boys laughing about?!" The supervisor yelled across the room, earning each of them a cold glare.

Immediately ceasing the noise, they looked up and replied in unison, "Nothing miss, sorry. Won't happen again."

As Percy averted his eyes from the supervisor, he saw Annabeth who was glaring at him, most likely for not studying, but fooling around, just like the rest of the immature people around. Sighing, he went back to the words and numbers that swam in his mind uselessly, fighting to succumb to the trap known as sleep, for if he did, Annabeth would have his head for sure.

Nico glared at his textbook, words also not absorbing into his young mind, wishing he could only just leave the dreadful school, but he couldn't.

Grover happily went back to sending loving gazes at Juniper, who looked up occasionally to do the same.

* * *

**-Meanwhile-**

Jason studied Reyna as he pretended to read his textbook. A small blush crossed his cheeks as he saw the lady before him looking intently at her work, hurriedly scribbling answers to the questions. Her brows furrowed in concentration, hair hanging messily around her head. One might think that in this state, she was not at all pretty, but Jason felt otherwise. He felt that Reyna was most beautiful when she was planning something, or studying. That look of concentration was one of the best things about her. If only he could tell her that, though…

Sighing, he attempted to read the material placed before him, as there was much homework for him to complete, but to no avail. His thoughts remained on the girl before him, not knowing why he loved her, but knowing that he definitely did. He wished he could have a love like the one Percy and Annabeth shared, but somewhere, he knew that it wouldn't be possible. He hoped, though, he truly did, but would that hope blossom into anything more?

He glared at the paper in front of him, jabbing the pen at it as he attempted to gather information as to complete the written report. Mentally scolding himself for continuously becoming distracted, Jason finally started on his report fully, but even at the back of his mind, thoughts of Reyna lingered. Thoughts of Reyna and him ruling New Rome together, thoughts of Reyna and how he thought she felt when he was taken away, thoughts of every moment they shared together and every moment he hoped to share with her – every single living moment of the rest of his life.

_So this is what love feels like… And I seemed to have fallen in pretty deep… _Jason mused to himself before turning his attention back to the task at hand.

More thoughts plagued his mind, like if Reyna was to reject him or to never have feelings for him. If Reyna went out with another guy, which would be a highly likely possibility given the amount of guys better than him at this school. Reyna was a beautiful young lady who was headstrong and possessed amazing leadership skills. Why wouldn't any guy fall for her?

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys,  
Was originally gonna make this chapter 2000 words long, but then I really couldn't think of more to write. Basically, 2 more couples have been introduced! :D Thalico first and more two-sided because more of you guys wanted it. Jeyna also, just because! :) Lazel will come out soon. **

**Okay, many of you guys have been asking about where Piper and Frank are. They may come later in the story, or not at all. But here are a few questions that could determine that:**

**Firstly, would you kill me if I made Piper the typical high school popular girl who wants Jason? Or maybe, just a girl name Piper, but not the actual demigod one? Thoughts please.**

**Secondly, Frank, I really don't know how to incorporate him in as this is a Lazel story, unless he is a third wheel or of a description similar to that of Piper's mentioned above (guy version). Thoughts and suggestions? **

**Thirdly, any ideas for the next chapter? Introduction of Lazel, or some normal demigod high school kids stuff (minor romance only) type chapter?**

**Oh, and is this chapter of a good length? Or do you guys want shorter? Or longer? :)**

**Thanks for your review and support guys! :)**

**xHadesChildx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Percy and Annabeth walked hand-in-hand, pushing past the many students headed for the cafeteria during the lunch hour. Instead of joining into the crazed rush, they made their way outside onto the lush, green lawn at the side of the school. Not many people came out here, but Annabeth reckoned it was beautiful. It was always filled with leaves and flowers of all shapes, sizes and colours. The lawn was amazingly soft, too.

As they sat cross-legged beside each other, Percy unzipped his bag ajd brought out some sandwiches, two cans of soda and half a dozen blue cookies, which his mum undoubtedly made. Annabeth smiled - they were peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, her favourite. For once, Percy remembered something correctly, and for that, she was ecstatic.

Percy opened both cans of soda and placed a straw in each before handing one to Annabeth, who had already began to devour the sandwich.

"Whoa there! You eat faster than I do!" Percy exclaimed in shock.

After quickly swallowing her mouthful, Annabeth replied, "Thank you so much Percy! You know peanut butter and jelly is my favourite..." With that, she went back to her food with Percy smiling adoringly at her, lost in thought about the softness of her hair when they made out, or the taste of her lips.

"Percy? Are you okay?" Annabeth asked, taking a sip of her soda. The second the straw left her mouth, Percy pounced, placing a passionate kiss on the lips of his beautiful girlfriend.

Smiling, Annabeth asked, "What was that for?"

"Aren't I allowed to kiss my beautiful girlfriend?" He smiled as she jumped on top of him this time, food discarded around them.

"Oh, what do we have here?" A voice interrupted, just as Annabeth's hand slipped up Percy's shirt. Startled, they backed away from each other and looked at the source of the voice. Percy groaned.

_Why does she have to be here?_

"Who's this?" Annabeth asked quietly, obviously not yet acquainted with the school slut.

"Oh, this? Pippy, was it? No? Um, Penelope? No, that doesn't sound right. Uh... Piper? Yeah, this is Piper," Percy introduced, "Oh, and Piper? This is my girlfriend, Annabeth." He added the last bit for good measure.

Annabeth nodded slightly, already to see that Piper was not going to be pleasant. The other girl, on the other hand, sent a glare before facing Percy with a sickly-sweet smile once more.

"What do you want?" Percy asked, glaring.

"Oh, why you, of course!" Piper cooed, oblivious to Annabeth's continued presence.

With a look of disgust, Annabeth spat, "He's MY boyfriend and now, if you don't mind, we will be leaving."

"Oh, no you won't be," Piper semi-growled, "because Percy is coming with me. Oh, but you cab leave unless you want to be severely harmed..."

As the two young women exchanged more harsh words, Annabeth became more and more wound up, readying to pounce. If Percy wasn't holding her down, gods know what would've happened to Piper.

"I swear, if you lay as much as a NAIL on Percy, you are going down!" That was Annabeth, fighting to get Percy off of her.

"Piper, leave us alone already! I have a GIRLFRIEND for gods' sake! Go after some other guy or maybe, not at all!" Percy screamed in frustration. _Why did she have to bother us today and now, of all times?_

Glaring daggers at Annabeth one last time, Piper stalked off, two of her minions following her, also glaring.

With a triumphant smile, Percy turned to a still glowing Annabeth.

"Come on, Annabeth, we're going to be late for class," Percy said, grabbing her hand. The warning bell had rung during their argument.

With a look of shock, Annabeth quickly packed the things that were still on the grass, left uneaten.

"We can do this again another time, maybe after school," Percy suggested.

Annabeth smiled brightly, for Percy was being a perfect boyfriend for once. "Sure!"

With that, the pair hurriedly made their way inside, hand in hand, before separating to attend their respective classes.

During the entirety of the next hour, Percy could do nothing to forget about Annabeth. Her lips, her hair and most of all, her beautiful smile, radiant as Apollo's chariot. She was happy and it was because of him - not a successful architectural plan, nor a nice work of art. Percy had a grin plastered to his face for the rest of the day, even though Annabeth was not in any of his afternoon lessons and they were some of the subjects he normally despised.

Annabeth, on the other hand, although was happy about Percy, was quite annoyed over the whole Piper ordeal. _Who was she and why did she want Percy?_ Of course Percy was as closest to the perfect boyfriend anyone could get to be, but Percy had told her many times about his lack of popularity, so why was this girl all over him now? With her face caked in make-up, many could say she was fake, but Annabeth noticed that even under all of that, she radiated natural beauty, much like a child of Aphrodite. Not that she was or anything... Or so Annabeth hoped.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that took a long time and was rather short .. Eh.**

**Anyways, can you guys who use wattpad check out the following stories? Please?**

**- Tide Call by CottoncandyCat (my friend's story - fantasy/romance)**  
**- Hidden Conspiracies by xHadesChildx (my story - post-apocalyptic/future world/science fiction)**

**PLEASE ? 3 LOVE Y'ALL !**

**Oh, and due to having to update my other story, this one may be updated slower until I get some inspiration, so if you have ideas or things you want to see, please review/PM me them!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xHadesChildx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It had been a week since the incident with Piper. Since then, Percy and Annabeth had been a bit too busy with school and fighting off randomly-appearing monsters to have a date like the one that was interrupted, although they did get a few hours of private time here and there.

Annabeth was back in her room on a Sunday afternoon, an hour before dinner. Lights out was three hours after dinner on a school night, so she tried to help Thalia with her homework of which she had happily neglected until the last possible minute. There was no way she could finish so many essays and do all that research in such a short amount of time, Annabeth knew, but handing in as much as possible was better than nothing. At the same time, Reyna was assisting Hazel, although she was nowhere near as far behind as Thalia. At least Hazel periodically did bits of research that could easily be compiled together, much unlike Thalia.

For the sake of the gods, she hadn't even looked at most of the tasks she had been assigned; only kept them in various notebooks waiting to be discovered. Annabeth sighed in exasperation as she tried to sort through some information about racism and ethics. In English, they were required to write an essay about racism and the ethical issues that could be involved with that. Obviously, Thalia couldn't care less if people were racist.

"Why can't I just copy your essay, but paraphrase it a bit?" Thalia asked for the millionth time that afternoon.

"Because the teacher will notice! Plus, I'm only helping you, not doing your work for you!" Annabeth replied, trying to refrain herself from shouting at her best friend. She was an amazing friend but was rather disorganised. She could probably lead an army into battle, but not even organise her homework. It was a wonder she was such a great lieutenant to Lady Artemis sometimes, because she didn't show it at school. The dyslexia wasn't helping, either.

After a few paragraphs and half of one essay done, the dinner bell chimed loudly. With a groan, Annabeth got up, dumped the papers from which she was doing research and dragged Thalia out of the room with her without a word. Reyna and Hazel had finished working a while back and had gone down to the dining hall early, probably to go explore the school a bit.

An uneventful dinner involving much hasty eating later, Annabeth and Thalia were back in their dorm room working hard out on some maths homework due the next day. Annabeth had given up and finished the rest of the essay, although she tried to write in the unsophisticated way Thalia would phrase things, so the teacher wouldn't get suspicious. She didn't want to get into trouble, even if she were the top of the class in just about every subject. She hadn't really seen Percy all day, due to her being an exceptionally nice best friend. Sometimes, it was necessary to get away from Percy and do other things, but she didn't classify doing Thalia's homework as "other things". It was almost the end of term and although they were enrolled as permanent boarders, Chiron had said they could go back to camp for the few weeks of holiday if they so wished.

Meanwhile, Percy and Jason sat in front of their respective piles of homework, chatting to each other instead of doing what they were meant to do. Nico was drawing something that nobody could see and Leo was building some gadget of which he hoped to use to finish his work for him, although that would never happen because it would take too long to build if it were even to be possible.

"Hey Jase, what-" Percy began.

"Don't call me that," Jason growled in response. "My name is Jason."

"Fine, fine," Percy replied in defeat. "Jeez. Anyways, you… do you… okay, screw it. You like Reyna, right?"

Jason's eyes widened in shock as he stared at Percy, who looked like he would burst out laughing any second.

"How in the name of Hades did you find that out?!"

"Hey, don't say that," Nico chimed before turning back to is work of art.

"I can see the way you look at her?" Percy replied, uncertainly. He was never one for relationships, because he sucked at them. Annabeth was a blessing to him and Rachel Elizabeth Dare hardly counted as a girlfriend, or anything more than a friend, really. He really had no idea why he even wanted to ask.

Grudgingly, Jason nodded in response to the question earlier. A small smile graced Percy's lips which soon turned into a bright grin.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww," Percy cooed, startling Jason.

"What is wrong with you, Perce?" Jason asked, concerned. His friend had never been like this, so immature yet so happy.

"It's Percy," he corrected although judging by his expression it was as if he couldn't care less either way. "Hey, ask her out," he suggested. _Since when had he been giving relationship advice?_

"It's not that easy," Jason sighed, "It's not like you and Annabeth. You guys practically grew up together, fought together and were destined to be with each other. You and her were – are still – able to fight while watching each other's backs in perfect synchronisation, for Olympus' sake! Reyna, she's different. She's headstrong and a natural leader, not to mention she's independent. She doesn't need me, it was obvious when I was gone that she could manage New Rome fine by herself. I didn't get Praetor because I worked hard for it or anything, only by leading a Cohort so successfully that they all wanted me to be their new Praetor. The old one was due to retire, anyways. Not long after, Reyna came and she became a centurion. In the Senate, she was a natural, speaking in a manner so captivating that it was inevitable for people to listen and agree with her. As the female praetor retired, Reyna stepped up and was voted in. She doesn't need me, Percy, even if I need her. It doesn't matter, though, especially not to you, with the perfect relationship and everything. I see why you and Annabeth are so close; you need each other to live because you've known each other for so long. Me and Reyna, it isn't the same." His voice was almost bitter by the end of his revelation.

Percy just shook his head. "Oh, she needs you alright! When I was in Camp Jupiter while you were gone… She looked as if she was going to drop dead on the spot if she didn't have to lead the city and hopefully, keep Octavian from it. She can't rule on her own, even if she does do a damn good job of it. You may not realise it, but she needs you, Jason, the same way you need her." That was about the most sappy, yet reasonable, thing Percy had every said I his life. He, himself, was surprised by what he had said.

"I suppose there is a smart side to you then, Perce," Jason teased with a smirk, avoiding what Percy had said.

Although Jason was teasing, looking as if he really didn't care, deep down he was glad that Percy had said what he did. To New Rome, Jason was a leader. To his friends, he was Jason, the Praetor of New Rome and powerful demigod. To Reyna, he was probably just an acquaintance, a co-worker whom of which she was equal to or even better than, if she wished to think that way. Jason never even considered himself to have a chance with her, but that did not stop him from admiring her from afar – not at all.

In his reverie, he had not heard Percy's reply to his teasing remark, nor anyone else speaking to him. He simply stared at the wall, dreaming, both about her and about everything in New Rome. He was experiencing love and nostalgia.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys,  
So I no longer have the times to reply individually to each of your reviews (because of school and other things), however, I will answer FAQs and stuff in the A/N each chapter. **

**Firstly, I'd like to address the issue of Jasper and Frazel. I know and understand that many of you may be Jasper and/or Frazel shippers, however, this is a Jeyna and Lazel story. If you are against either or both shippings to the point where you will bash it in every review, I really don't think this story is for you. **

**Next, I'd like to clarify between the Piper in this story and the Piper in the books by Rick Riordan. THEY ARE NOT THE SAME PIPER. I have merely utilised the name for the sake of using the name – nothing more. I most certainly am NOT calling the book Piper a slut or anything else. That is strictly left for the Piper in this particular story. Sorry for the confusion and hopefully, you can just come to learn and accept that. **

**QUESTIONS FOR YOU;**

**1. Jeyna or Thalico to be introduced first? Oh, and any particularly spectacular methods of making them get together?**

**2. I'm going to introduce Lazel last with Leo doing something crazy, yet amazing, for Hazel. I have no idea what that is yet, any ideas?**

**Thanks for reading the ridiculously long A/N and the story! :D Oh, and also, hope the length of this chapter is a bit better (it's approx. 1300 words while the ones before were generally under 1000). **

**xHadesChildx**


End file.
